


【金剑】黑道老大爱上我

by siyusiyusi



Category: Artoria, Gilgamesh (Anime), 吉尔伽美什 - Fandom, 金剑, 阿尔托利亚
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyusiyusi/pseuds/siyusiyusi
Summary: 成年不久的幼闪x黑呆*骨科





	【金剑】黑道老大爱上我

【金剑】黑道老大爱上我

前言：

将多个梗融合的产物。黑道老大黑呆x纯良天使幼闪的骨科车。

艾特供梗人们：

年下和骨科简直不能再赞了。

ps： 早就想用玛丽苏的名字来当题目了。

以上。

00.

谁能告诉他，现在是什么情况？

为什么阿尔托利亚·潘德拉贡正在解开他上衬衣的扣子？

「喂，清醒一些，阿尔......」吉尔伽美什有些慌张的抓住女人的手腕，颤抖的手指是未经人事的证明，却被女人粗暴的挣脱开来。她琥珀一样的瞳孔死死盯着身下的小家伙，轻轻吐出一口湿润的气，而后猛地扯着男孩的金发往地板上撞去。

砰！！

巨大的响声同时穿透两人的耳膜，仿佛被尖锐的锥子刺入一般。

她凑近了男孩的脖颈，用犬齿咬住他的咽喉，就像野狼对待它们的猎物一样。「你想死在这个鬼地方是你的事，我告诉你，我可是没活够。」

吉尔伽美什的头此时就像是调酒师手里疯狂摇晃的酒一样昏沉的要命，后脑勺应该已经破了，他想。

他知道阿尔托利亚从不会手下留情，哪怕对自己的弟弟也是一样。——毕竟在道上混就该有那一股狠劲，为了权力与金钱而不择手段的往上爬。但吉尔伽美什从来没想过有一天自己会成为阿尔托利亚活下去的垫脚石——

不，应该说是他的童贞。

「嘶......」他紧皱着眉头拼命想要从那种混沌的状态中回复过来，吉尔伽美什只觉得周围的景色就像万花筒一样不停的变换，那扎眼的砂金色的头发在他朦胧的双眼前晃动着。

该死，他才刚成年不久啊.....

01.

吉尔伽美什是黑道头儿阿尔托利亚的弟弟。

这件事情鲜为人知，而吉尔伽美什也是极力隐藏有一个混黑道的姐姐的事实。倒不是因为觉得耻于人，而是早在几年前阿尔托利亚就警告过他不许让别人知道这件事。吉尔伽美什也不是不明包其中的道理，混黑道的嘴不缺的就是仇家，高中生的自己显然就是再好不过的软柿子。而阿尔托利亚的野心不止于仅仅做一个地区的头儿，她想要更多的东西。

吉尔伽美什和阿尔托利亚不同，他是一个品学兼优的学生，安分守己的就像一只温顺的绵羊。但阿尔托利亚说他是一只蛰伏的鬼——因为那双红色的眼睛所压抑的东西。

「我不想做坏孩子，阿尔。」吉尔伽美什曾经对躲避敌方的围追堵截而跑到自己公寓里的阿尔托利亚如是说。他熟练的用湿毛巾擦掉伤口周围的血，然后拉开抽屉拿出碘伏球在伤口处擦拭消毒。

阿尔托利亚蹙眉，看着吉尔伽美什将白色的纱布缠上手臂，「我看得出，你将来绝对是一把好手。现在你的枪不是玩的挺不错的么？」

「我只是照你说的做罢了。」他将纱布打了个结，抬起眼睛看着阿尔托利亚的脸，「那么，今晚你要睡在这儿，还是继续和那些到处找你的疯子们周旋呢？」

「你是想让我撕烂这张只会废话的嘴么？」

......

在吉尔伽美什十六七岁的时候，阿尔托利亚就会时不时的会带上他出任务。果然一切就想是阿尔托利亚想的一样，吉尔伽美什是一个混黑道的好手。

他出枪迅速而准确，完全没有初入战场者的犹豫与怯弱。而且那个家伙不知道什么时候学了一身好拳脚，哪怕是近身战也不会处于劣势。当然毕竟是一个稚嫩的雏儿，难免会受到严重的伤，当时吉尔伽美的左手上臂被一个耍刀的好家伙划了一道深可见骨的口子。

阿尔托利亚拔出手枪打烂了那个家伙的脑袋，而子弹擦着吉尔伽美什的耳朵呼啸而过。

他被溅了一脸的血。

阿尔托利亚却没有等到他呕吐的时候。「附近应该会有洗澡的地方吧？」吉尔伽美什尽量压制住内心疯狂涌上来的厌恶感，随意擦掉嘴角的血笑着问阿尔托利亚。

他的眼睛和那些血融在了一起。

「你可真是个乖孩子呢。」她讽刺。

吉尔伽美什愣了一会后眨眨眼睛，不失可爱的开口：「我不会因为这样恶心的啦。」

那只是一群杂种而已。

02.

「唔......」他不适应的将脸侧到一边，却又再次被粗暴的掰正。额头上的新伤口的血正在往下流，他只感觉到无比的疼痛且被辣感充斥。脖颈上啃咬的痕迹显示出牙齿的主人并不友好，他脖子上所有的吻痕都是一道道伤口，细密的血珠正争相涌出。

阿尔托利亚的手用不算温柔的力道在他胸口四处游走，涂满艳丽红色的蔻丹的指甲常会不经意刮过他的乳首，牵扯出奇妙的痛感刺激吉尔伽美什的神经。阿尔托利亚拇指的指腹轻轻刮过他的下唇，又突然抓住男孩的金发将死死按在地上，「吉尔伽美什，给我配合一点。你知道我不介意先让你射精后直接杀了你......」她贴着吉尔伽美什的耳朵说道，「反正只要交换这种体液，那群人就会把我给放了。」

他眯着眼睛吐出一口气来，潮红的脸色不知是因为疼痛亦或者是什么别的原因所导致的。「......交换体液的话接吻完全可以吧？」

阿尔托利亚瞥了他一眼，自顾自的解开自己皮裤的腰带，「你知道做爱是什么意思吧？他们要的是做爱后交换的体液，听得明白吗，童贞小子？」在一阵摩擦声中她将抽出的皮带一把甩到远处，金属的扣结撞击在地上发出了清脆的响声。

她看着吉尔伽美什的脸，那种仿佛要被强暴一般的羞耻表情简直令她想笑。

阿尔托利亚跨坐在吉尔伽美什的身上，见他只是紧紧咬着下唇而不再反抗后嗤笑出声。她伏下身子用门齿轻轻啃咬男孩的乳首，舌尖灵巧的舔舐周围的肌肤，就像男人摆弄女人的乳尖一样摆弄吉尔伽美什的乳首。

她知道吉尔伽美什有反应了，尽管他什么声音也没有发出来。

她的手顺着肌肉的曲线一路向下，果不其然在滑到腹部附近使碰到了什么。琥珀色的瞳孔微微眯起，她看着吉尔伽美什满身的吻痕与反光后的粼粼水波一言不发，手却没有停顿的解开他的皮带而后探入其中。

「不......」他喘着气开口，扯出的却是情动的沙哑，「等等......唔！」

纤细光滑的手指在器物上移动着，有些炽热的手感让阿尔托利亚又一次蹙起眉头。她的手灵活的上下移动着，随着她动作的还有男孩逐渐粗重的呼吸与断断续续的呻吟。在她意料之中，小鬼头的第一次根本不会太持久，果然再几次动作后射了出来。

吉尔伽美什简直羞愧的想死。

他的童贞就像这些早泄出来的精液一样失去的干干净净，还是被他的姐姐亲手夺走。而他，就像一个承欢的小女人一样被操纵着，跨坐在他身上的人此刻显然比他更像一个男人。

「怎么？高潮还没有过去？」她面无表情的把沾上白浊液体的手抽出来，并嫌弃的将那些液体全数抹在吉尔伽美什的身上。

他的脑袋刚回过神来，映入眼睛的是阿尔托利亚正要往下坐的瞬间。

吉尔伽美什敢打赌，阿尔托利亚没有看见他狡黠的笑容。

03.

就在两天前，阿尔托利亚还好好的在自己的地盘上活跃；而吉尔伽美什也在乖乖的戴着眼镜做自己的乖学生。

吉尔伽美什放学的时候接到了阿尔托利亚的简讯，但上面的内容并不是他所喜欢的东西。阿尔托利亚又让他去和那群杂种打交道，但他罕见的没有流露出厌恶的表情。吉尔伽美什知道这个时候阿尔托利亚已经在自己的公寓翘着腿吃着从汉堡店买来的巨无霸，——她一直对这些垃圾食品情有独钟，吉尔伽美什甚至怀疑她会和巨无霸以及可乐结婚。

他沿着回家的路走去，一头金发在夕阳下显得柔和得多。他到家门口的时候果然发现鞋柜上多了一双黑色的皮靴，吉尔伽美什掏出钥匙插入锁孔里，正想扭动的时候门已经被打开了。阿尔托利亚的脸上还带有红色的番茄酱，她将吉尔伽美什从外面扯进来后推搡着他进了卧室。

「给我收拾出来几套衣服，这次交手的家伙不算太棘手，刚好可以给你做为练习。」她靠着墙没有丝毫感情的说。

吉尔伽美什乖顺的从床底拖出皮质的行李箱来，将几套衣服塞进去后就关上了箱子。他看着阿尔托利亚的脸说道，「以后可以有火拼之外的联系吗，阿尔？」

阿尔托利亚一甩用黑丝带束起的低马尾，「我警告过你，这样会阻碍到我的路。」

对，吉尔伽美什想，这样再好不过了。

他摘下自己的金丝框的眼镜放入眼镜盒里，在抵达目的地之前再也没开过口。

......

而那座交手的老旧仓库就是这一切的开始。

阿尔托利亚让吉尔伽美什带上自己的手枪，她在交战的地点那已经准备好了人马和武器，而从情报上看来这个地区附近的头儿刚和另一个势力交手，正是元气大伤的时候。所以阿尔托利亚选择了这个时候交来吉尔伽美什一举把这个地方给吞并掉。

她推开仓库的门的时候，一股浓重的血腥味扑面而来，心底暗叫不好，还没来得及拔出枪，后颈便遭了一记重击，当下踉跄了几步，脑内一阵阵的发昏。她使劲摇晃着自己的头部想要保持清醒，一阵被枪柄砸中的疼痛让她双腿一软，发出一声闷哼后就失去意识倒了下去。

而再次醒来的时候，就到了关住俩人的地方。

阿尔托利亚扶着脑袋站起来，好容易稳住了脚步，她便猛地一脚踹上钢门，巨大的响声与轻微的震动摆明阿尔托利亚的心情已经糟糕到了极点，「他妈的，被算计了。」

「阿尔，这里有字。」

吉尔伽美什喊。

交换体液，出去；或者死在这里  
我们时刻都在看着

04.

阿尔托利亚扶着吉尔伽美什的胸膛在上下动作，砂金色的头发被汗水打湿安分的贴在她的脸上，而那些被甩出去的汗水则是溅到吉尔伽美什的身上。他们此刻就像是野兽一样毫无廉耻与伦理的交媾着。

女人的下体不停吞入巨大的器物，又随着起身的动作而离开。穴口与器物的摩擦带来的快感让阿尔托利亚有些享受，过于庞大的家伙每一次都会将她撑满，甚至在小腹处拱起了形状。

女人瘦小的身体与那样的家伙实在不成正比，但无疑其间所带来的舒适让她难得放松下来，尤其是自己控制的舒适的力度让器物的顶端触碰到软肉的时，所激起的酥麻几次让她险些高潮。阿尔托利亚艰难的微张眼睛，看着吉尔伽美什那生涩的模样就觉得好笑不已。

「放心好了，哈......」她紧紧咬着下唇的肉，只要一开口那些羞耻的声音立刻就会从她的嘴里跑出来，「啊......」她的动作逐渐慢了下来，眼角刺激出来的泪水和发软的双腿都在告诉阿尔托利亚一件事情——她要高潮了。

「阿尔......阿尔......」在阿尔托利亚最后一次坐下的时候，巨大的快感瞬间吞没了她，她的身体不受控制的倒下而贴在吉尔伽美什的身上，而他紧紧咬着嘴唇抱住阿尔托利亚，在里面，从器物的顶端喷射出精液来，「唔......！」

他也达到了高潮。

05.

吉尔伽美什没有和阿尔托利亚说的是，她遭受的那两记重击都是他的杰作。

而这一次阿尔托利亚行动的失误，以及那间莫名其妙的房间全部都是他的计划。要是阿尔托利亚没有和他做爱，那么他会让自己和她死在这里，就像废旧仓库里那群被他手下杀掉的可怜虫一样。

吉尔伽美什爱着阿尔托利亚，但他知道在阿尔托利亚严重的自己永远只是一个什么都不懂的小屁孩，一个雏儿。在阿尔托利亚将自己带去历练的时候他并没有听话，吉尔伽美什用两年左右的时间发展起了自己的势力，而他只想要和阿尔托利亚站在同一个高度，他想要阿尔托利亚真真正正的把他当成一个雄性生物来看待，而不是一个只会哇哇叫着吃奶的小鬼。

吉尔伽美什在这方面不可否认拥有极高的天赋，就像阿尔托利亚说的那样——他会是一把好手。

而他不仅仅给阿尔托利亚准备了这个惊喜。

当她回到自己的地盘时，会发现那里在这几天的时间内被摧毁的一干二净。而他只需要诱导阿尔托利亚跳入自己的圈套里，让她接管他名下所有的人马，那么阿尔托利亚就再也逃不出他的身边了。

吉尔伽美什并不打算把这一切告诉阿尔托利亚，他明白阿尔托利亚的个性，所以吉尔伽美什会一直扮演着她所认为的乖孩子。

直到阿尔托利亚要离开自己的那时候。

他紧紧抱住阿尔托利亚温热的身体，不停的亲吻她的肩膀与脖颈。

他睁开了那双带着情雾的眼睛，看着阿尔托利亚洁白瘦弱的肩膀，他张开了嘴，用自己的牙齿凶狠的咬下去。

——你是我的。

End


End file.
